1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for automatically manufacturing and filling sandbags, and for depositing them in a desired location. In particular, the invention relates to a pontoon boat containing a crane and conveyors, which automatically creates, fills, and deposits the sandbags as the pontoon boat moves along a desired route.
2. The Prior Art
Sandbags are often used to create a barrier to prevent flood waters from entering a designated area. In general, sandbags are filled by hand and carried by the filler to the desired location. For large floods, this is very time consuming and exhausting, and requires many people to accomplish.
It would be desirable to create a device that can construct, fill, and deposit the sandbags, without requiring manual labor.